War Rules Act 2019
Artical 1 - Overview 1. The purpose of this Act is to provide guidance and a framework for people wishing to engaging in war role play Article 2 - General Rules / Advice 1. All battles should be well thought out and should not simply be a 'walk over' for one side or the other. 2. Role Play Minister, Delegate or Founder are or can be referees in disputes if needs be. Though the order listed above is also the escalation order if you wish to despite the ruling. In addition if one of the above are part of the war then they are automatically excluded from the above 3. Players should try and base the war around key characters in order to help with the construction of the story trying to be told in the war Article 3 - War with NPC Nations 1. Must be approved by the Role Play Ministers 2. Must have both a Role Play reason and Out of Contect reason for the war. Both must be provided to the Role Play ministers 3. Also the outcome of the war should be agreed upon by the person and Ministry prior to it started along with the after effects on both nations 4. All wars with NPC Nations should be built up to over the course of several posts. 5. Should list the total players forces being committed to the war, in a similar fashion to the Military Census. 6. Should list the military forces of the NPC nation in the war, a similar fashion to the Military Census 7. All battles should be fair and not seem like a one sided affair. Article 4 - War with Player Nations 1. Firstly should be consential, by that both players agree with a simple yes or no to the war 2. All player wars should be discussed 3. The war should make Role Play sense and have been built up in several posts previously 4. Both players Should list the total forces being committed to the war in a similar fashion to the Military Census. 5. All battles should be agreed upon, including the outcome a. Should also not read like it is a one sided affair from either player. 6. No outcome can be forced on a player without their consent. 7. Should the discussions break down between the two players then the Role Play Minsters well post that the war is null and void or that a peace treaty has been agreed upon. Thus bring the war to an end. Article 5- Advice and Tips 1. A good War RP involves good build up within your nation and with the other nation involved. There should always be a well thought out reason for war that makes sense to everyone not just because you want to. 2. Charters, A good War RP also relies on charters to really sell the war and its impact its having on them, your nation and the opposing nation. 3. There should always be to sides, no one wants to read a one sided conflict, or one where you never lose anything, even if its with an NPC nation 4. Internal affairs, are also something that should be explored during a war, not everyone in your nation should approve of a war and that is something that should be explored. 5. Instantaneous actions, shouldnt happen. Thats basically God moding. Things should be well thought out and posted, obliviously that being said no one expects you to wait a real life month to move forces from point A to point B. Generally use some common sense when carrying out actions Category:Legislation